Talk:The Hooded Woman/@comment-110.33.202.66-20120130051913/@comment-212.219.56.214-20120417100540
First of all I would like to address a few things in your statement. .1 "mature womans" Woman is a singular and not a plural so the correct word you should of used would be 'Women'. #"look alike, the "cute girls" look alike" You've repeated the word 'look alike' twice and it should have been 'like' instead of 'alike'. The correct statement should have been. “Yes. The 'mature women' here look like 'cute girls'.” .3 The phrase you've used here should instead say. “but with different hair and eyes, it's the same with the males. .4 “I said that in my other commnets.”It should say instead. “I said that in my other comments.” .5“And I don't came here with great expectacions for the drawings, all the shojo mangas seem to have this problem.” Never start a sentence or heck even an argument with “and”. NEVER! Oh and it's 'come' not “came”. You don't came somewhere. You come or go somewhere. You misspelt expectations as “ expectacions”. Then you must of clearly forgotten to put a apostrophe “mangas”. You should put a ' in between the letter's “a” and “s”. What you should of put instead... “I don't come here with great expectations for the drawings, all the shojo manga's seem to have this problem.” # To finalize your incorrect grammar and sentence structure. “....” Never start a sentence like this. “Not care much.” This does not make sense and it would have been wise to write it as. “Not caring much”. Or even perhaps? “I don't care much,” “ disguish” This is incorrect and should be spelt. ““distinguish” “ artsist” Again another poorly spelt word. “ artist” This is the correct spelling. “ tihing” I am correct to believe you were trying to spell. “thing”. I now hope after you've read this you've now learnt how to correctly form a sentence, then in the future you'd be able to hold an argument without sounding too immature. Now that is over I'll now respond to your comment. First of all you've said the woman and men look all the same. I'd disagree with this and you've contradicted yourself here by saying “with different hair and eyes.” I say this because if you look at Yuki and this 'Hooded Woman”. You'll notice it says woman. Not teen, not child. Woman. Yuki is as of now not yet a woman. Now look look at the shape of the womans face compared to Yuki's.Yuki has more of a 'heart shaped' face than this Hooded Woman. Her eyes are more larger and open, almost 'doll-like'. The Hooded Woman here has more of a 'pointed' chin and it thinner than the younger counterpart, then her eyes are smaller. All this points to her being an older figure. Now I'll compare the Hooded Woman to a male character such as Kaname.Kaname as a male character looks nothing like the Hooded Woman. I'll prove this to you by pointing out that Kaname is clearly male if you look at his anatomical structure, then looking at his jaw it's much more defined and angular.If you didn't come here for great expectations for the drawings I'd highly recommend you read a book with words and no images at all. Maybe that way you'd improve your spelling and grammar skills.Most people who read manga read it for the plot, the drawings and the characters. You clearly don't appreciate manga that much. I say this because in this line you say.“all the shojo mangas seem to have this problem......No scratch that, in every manga is the problem.”I've also noticed you seem to have trouble distinguishing between male a female characters.“the problem is that sometimes I can't disguish betwen them without the hair.”This confuses me so... How does one confuse a character for another? Would you be happier if they were bald? Maybe that way you'd be able to tell them apart?The problem isn’t the artist or the Shojo artists. It's you. In your argument you've contradicted yourself quite a lot which I find highly amusing.